


You can take me home

by Gingermalarkey



Series: Charly/Wilhelm [3]
Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: F/M, Fluff, after the war, it officially follows my last fic but it can be read as a standalone, the end of the year approximately, this is around 1949
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the parents. Officially. Damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take me home

Why was it so stressful to meet with Wilhelm’s parents? Why did it have to be so different and more difficult compared to the past? Yes, don’t answer that. It was because this time they were going to introduce her as Charlotte, Wilhelm’s girlfriend and not Charly, the girl who Wilhelm played hide and seek with at the park.   
Charly was standing in front of the mirror and was wearing her best Sunday dress. She was plucking the seam that was annoying her and she had a frown on her forehead. She was lucky Wilhelm had proposed to pick her up so they could talk a little beforehand and soothe the nerves. Well, she was nervous all right. It felt like an angry flurry of bees in her stomach. She nearly jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. She touched her hair quickly, put on her coat and opened the door. Wilhelm put on a brave face – she could tell, of course she could tell – but looked her up and down.   
“You look gorgeous.”  
“Do you really think so?” Charly answered while she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. The butterflies started to battle the bees.  
“Yes. I really think so.” The butterflies were making serious ground. “Ready?” Charly sighed at Wilhelm’s question.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go.” They interlocked hands and Charly closed the door behind her. 

“Have you seen your parents today?”  
“Shortly at breakfast but my dad was consumed by the paper and I ate so quickly my mouth was full all the time so my mum tried to ask questions and I would just gesture at my mouth. I briskly stood up after my last bite and practically ran out of the house. I haven’t been back yet.” Charly knew why this was not meant as a joke. Under normal circumstances this was quite funny but Wilhelm’s parents could be so overbearing with questions and disappointment that although he still lived there, he barely stayed there at daytime. He should have finished all the books at the local library by now. She squeezed his hand to show empathy.   
“So tonight should be fine.” The sound of his voice was cheerful but Charly could taste the sarcasm.  
“Hey. At least we have each other.” Wilhelm smiled.   
“You’re right. Of course you’re right.” He squeezed back.  
“Here we are.” Wilhelm put his hand on the doorknob but did not push it open.   
“Is everything alright, Wilhelm?”   
“Yes.” Still he did not move.  
“Let’s go inside then.”  
“Yes.” Charly thought about pushing the door open herself but discarded that idea and instead waited for Wilhelm to be mentally ready. He let out a sigh that seemed to come out of his toes and opened the door. Immediately his mother came to meet them. “Charly, how lovely to see you. How are you?” She gave Charly two kisses on the cheek.  
“I’m fine, thank you Frau Winter.” Together they walked into the sitting room and Wilhelm’s father rose from his armchair.   
“Ah, Charlotte.” He shook her hand.  
“Herr Winter, thank you for having me tonight.”  
“Of course, it is going to be a lovely evening.” His mother interjected.   
“Is dinner ready?” Wilhelm looked at his mother.  
“Yes, we can eat.” Everybody shuffled into the dining area and Wilhelm pulled out a seat for Charly.  
“Thank you.” Charly smiled up and Wilhelm touched her shoulder before he sat down. 

Somehow they were able to make small talk throughout dinner and they sat down in the sitting room for coffee.  
“No thank you Frau Winter, I prefer tea if you have that?”   
“Not a problem. Let me put on the kettle.” She went into the kitchen. Wilhelm’s father took a sip from his coffee and looked Charly in the eye.  
“How are your parents these days?” Wilhelm dropped his spoon and it clattered on the floor. Charly put her hand on Wilhelm’s knee.  
“It’s fine Wilhelm. I can talk about it.” She directed her attention to his father. “My parents did not survive the Battle of Berlin. They got buried under debris and help arrived too late.” Charly swallowed and wished she could wipe away the pitiful face Wilhelm’s father made.  
“Do you take anything in your tea?” Wilhelm’s mother came out of the kitchen and put down a cup in front of Charly.   
“No thank you.” Wilhelm’s mother examined her face because she heard the sadness in her voice.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, it’s fine. Herr Winter asked about my parents.” His mother looked puzzled.  
“What about them?” Wilhelm answered before Charly could.  
“They did not survive the Battle of Berlin.” Charly looked at Wilhelm’s mother and was surprised to see she stared at Wilhelm with a reproachful look.  
“Why did you never tell us that?” Wilhelm shrugged.  
“It never came up.” Wilhelm’s mother sighed.  
“We all know about loss now.” Charly grabbed Wilhelm’s hand and squeezed hard. Wilhelm’s parents didn’t say anything more though. Charly downed her tea and stood up.  
“Oh, is that the time already? Remember we have tickets for the cinema Wilhelm? We have to go if we want to make it.” She turned to Wilhelm’s mother and kissed her on both cheeks. “It was a delightful dinner and thank you so much for having me.” Then she shook his father’s hand. “Thank you Herr Winter, for this evening.” Wilhelm helped her in her coat and without another word they went out the door. After he closed it, Wilhelm hugged Charly tight.   
“Oh you angel.” Charly smiled.  
“I bought the tickets yesterday, just in case we would not be able to hold out in there. It actually doesn’t start for another hour but I could feel you were uncomfortable.”  
“It is so simple yet so genius. I could have thought of it myself.” Charly’s smile turned into a grin.  
“But you didn’t and I did.” Wilhelm grinned as well.  
“Right. Put me in my place, why don’t you.”  
“Every chance I get.” Wilhelm kissed Charly.   
“Let’s go make fun of… What film are we going to see anyway?”  
“Well, since we love Gene Kelly so much, I bought tickets for On The Town.”  
“Excellent, my favourite.” Wilhelm grabbed Charly’s hand and together they left the building and walked towards the cinema.  
“You know, it was not that big of a disastrous night.” Charly looked up at Wilhelm and saw his jaw tighten. “Really.” She squeezed his hand.   
“I’m glad you feel that way. I think I’ve lost three years of my life tonight.” Charly laughed.  
“You’ll get over it.” 

“Catch.” Charly threw a piece of popcorn in the air and Wilhelm caught it with his mouth.   
“Nice! A good throw. Now you try.” He threw one up as well and Charly caught it with ease. Wilhelm narrowed his eyes at her. “Have you been practicing?” Charly laughed.  
“No! When would I have taken the time to get popcorn and practice this game? I am just a natural, that is all.” Charly had trouble not to sound and look smug whilst saying that.   
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Fine, don’t. Just remember I’ve been working the majority of the time and spent a lot of my free time with you so you know I couldn’t have practiced!” Wilhelm grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little.  
“I know. It’s obvious you know that I know. The opportunity to tease you was just too much for me.” He smiled at her but the lights were dimming before Charly could smile back so instead she pecked his cheek.   
“Do you want to go stargazing after the movie?” Charly’s eyes lighted up in the dark.  
“Yes, what a great idea! It is a clear evening after all.”

They walked towards the park without any haste and took their time picking a spot to lie down at.   
“Let’s take this spot dead at the centre of the field.” Charly led the way and Wilhelm was trailing behind, trying not to let go of her hand. Charly tried to sit down but Wilhelm kept her up.   
“Hold on.” Charly looked at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Wilhelm kissed her. At first he was sweet but she could feel him grow hungry for more. She kissed him back with fervour. He pulled back and put his forehead on hers.  
“Marry me.” Charly was taken aback for a moment and thought she misheard him because he was whispering. Then she looked in his eyes and saw she was not mistaken.   
“Yes.” Wilhelm’s grin tried to break free from his face and Charly could feel her own muscles protest.  
“Is there anybody I have to talk to to ask for your hand?” Charly thought for a moment but shook her head.   
“Maybe Viktor?” Both laughed out loud.   
“God, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always hugely in debt to growupwendy who hits the right notes and is my go to beta reader.
> 
> YES YES YES I'M SO GLAD I WROTE THIS. I wasn't sure how it was going to end but I'm nearly done with the plot for the next oneshot in this series so keep your eyes plugged for that one. It's going to be epic, mythical, fairytale like. I cannot wait to give these two that what they so rightly deserve.
> 
> Title is from Take My Hand - Simple Plan, one of my favs as always. I'm a sucker for poppunk love songs.


End file.
